fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirk
"My heart and actions are utterly unclouded. My actions are those of 'Justice'." Kirk, also called The Center, is an ancient Entity, wishing for the fall and destruction of all gods. Kirk hides mostly in the shadows, causing many important events to happen, in hopes of causing the fall of the Deities and the fall to anarchism for the multiverses and timelines. Appearance Kirk is a tall man, with long unkempt white hair, deep purple eyes, and black bushy eyebrows. His clothing usually consists of robes or goes topless, exposing his muscular body. He wears pants with suspenders, clogs, shiny cuffs on both wrists, and heart-shaped knee guards. He is frequently known to go nude, having no problem with walking around without any clothes on. Personality At first Kirk was shown to be consistently manipulative and violently domineering, and has repeatedly shown a lack of conscience and empathy. Nonetheless he was mature, recognizing valor in others and being generally calm and level-headed. Kirk is shown to like to study and discuss philosophy with other people. Kirk is nearly unflinching in his goal to free the Multiverses and timelines from the control of fate and of the gods, believing himself Needing to try to do something to free everything. Kirk's second most prominent personality trait is his pride and confidence, firstly in his nigh-invincible abilities, then in himself. Operating under a philosophy that he is invincible because he can see the "pitfalls" in the future and avoid them, and allows him to manipulate Fate and reality by choosing to nullify arbitrarily chosen events, he justifiably boasts about his power regularly. Kirk notably claims that anyone's actions before him are vain, which is true to a degree. Secondly, Kirk is intimately convinced of his innate superiority over others. Using epithets such as "Emperor" or "King of Kings" and using the prefix I or Me to announce his name in a sign of superiority over others. The Entity doesn't doubt that he is fated to remain at the top, or 'apex' as he describes it, forever. Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: '''Regeneration, Supernatural Condition, Ability Creation, Apocalypse inducement, Time Manipulation, space manipulation, mind manipulation, matter manipulation, consumption empowerment(If he eats a god or powerful being he gets their strength and power into his own), Nigh-Full Arsenal. '''Attack Potency: Outerversal Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerversal ('''Kirk can seemingly control his durability) '''Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(He has been said to be so smart that "He's measured not by what he does know, but by what he doesn't know") '''Weaknesses: He doesn't have any real physical weaknesses. His only real weakness is his cockiness and extreme confidence during battle. He is completely as ease due to knowing, understandably, that he is above everything around him. Kirk is much less likely to hit you with a reality shattering beam of energy than to just turn you into Lego's. Feats: ''' * He exists on a platonic level on a infinite dimensional scale * Took a retcon event at point blank range and was unaffected * He was able to reverse the effects of a time bomb capable of destroying every single timeline in a multiverse. * He accidently destroyed multiple macrocosms in a fight. It was insinuated that he wasn't even close to being at 5% of his base power. * Once turned a God's heart to stone, their blood into lava and sent them back to the Big Bang explosion * Once trapped a person and completely submerged them into Time itself, trapping them to a endless cycle of loops and insanity. * Sees gods and beings who can move entire galaxies as "Slow" * Once punched so hard that he accidently created a black hole, during the time he wasn't hard * Once killed an entire pantheon of gods by just looking at them. * His true Form has been stated by multiple beings that by simply existing could end all of existence * He accidently spends space, time, and reality around himself accidently * His power is so immense that he accidently kills universe busters by simply being near them * Has been stated that, if he wanted to, he could destroy all of reality by simply waving his hand Abilities/Techniques '''Supernatural Condition: Kirk has supernatural levels of strength, durability, speed, reaction, and intelligence. Even compared to everyone else. Kirk's eyesight is enhanced so much that he can see down to the atomic level. His hearing is so great that he can hear a whisper from an entire planet away. Kirk is possibly, if not the most, intelligent person in existence. Regeneration: '''Kirk can regenerate from almost any attack thrown at him, able to regenerate any part of his body in a matter of seconds. Even able to regenerate from being hit by his own attack, Venom. '''Venom: Kirk summons a destructive enzyme that breaks down all the organic matter within it's target down to the atomic level, turning it into mush from the inside out. During this process, the victim often spontaneously bursts into flame. Most people hit by this attack have their bodies completely destroyed. Omni-Protection Shield: '''The Omni-protection Shield, or OPS(Short for Over powered shit) is a shield that Kirk unconsciously creates around himself, created from his existence bending space, time and reality around himself. This shield has hundreds of layers, each made for protecting against one thing. If one truly wants to damage Kirk they must break every single shield. The OPS has shields against and for, immortality, anti-immortality, poison, physical force, sharp objects, blunt objects, heat, lightning, hellfire, negation, space manipulation, mind manipulation, reality manipulation, matter manipulation, Anti-sealment, instant victory, camouflage, time manipulation, Inertia-control, Danger detection, and MUCH MORE. This is apart of the heavy metal category, although Kirk did not create this ability consciously, similar to Venom which kirk had from the beginning. These shields repair at an extremely fast rate, requiring high speed attacks or an immensely powerful attack to severely damage it. In other words, the weaker the foe, the more effective the technique. '''Ability Creation: Kirk can create almost any kind of ability that he desires. These are usually put in categories for their power and utility and lack of weaknesses, although, only one category is known. The Heavy Metal Tier. Which is the strongest tier. Only 4 abilities are known to be in the heavy metal category. One of them being Venom. Anthrax: '''Anthrax is similar to Venom in that it summons a destructive Enzyme in the form of a sentient gas cloud. Although slightly weaker than Venom in attack power, it does have much longer range capabilities. Anthrax is apart of the Heavy Metal Tier. '''Houses of The Holy/Stairway To Heaven: '''Houses of The Holy is an infinite pocket dimension that Kirk can freely control, considered Nigh-omnipotent while inside of it. Stairway To heaven is the way that Kirk can send other people to inside of HoTH. It usually involves with someone breaking a "Rule" that kirk has stated, such as "You shall not step into my shadow" or "You shall not make eye contact with me". These rules can be anything, and if anyone breaks the rules they will instantly be sent to Houses of The Holy with no hope of escaping. Stairway To heaven is Kirk's third heavy metal class ability. '''Deluxe Black Ball: With this Kirk can create something similar to a black hole, sucking up everything around it and sending it to Kirk's pocket dimension. This has shown to be able to effect even beings with 5th Dimensional levels of speed and power. Heavy Weather: '''This allows Kirk to control the weather, although depending on the attack, it has an long charge up time '''Thunderstruck: '''The manipulation of lightning and Electricity. Depending on the attack, it has a long charge up time. This has also shown the ability to control magnetism as well. '''Time Manipulation: '''it has been insinuated that Kirk can freely control time, due to him existing outside of it and being immune to its effects. Kirk has show the ability to stop time, create time loops, reverse time, speed up time, and even erase time if need be. '''Space Manipulation: Kirk hasn't shown much of his space manipulation capabilities, but it is possible that Deluxe Black Ball is created by Kirk's space manipulation. Kirk has been shown to create portals and rip through space itself with strength alone, even without the Tokyo Blade's dimension cutting power. Doppelganger: '''This is basically duplication, allowing Kirk to split his existence into millions of beings all of which are not just simple shadow clones, they ARE Kirk. All of equal strength. '''Mind Manipulation: '''Kirk has been shown to be able to manipulates peoples minds. Being able to instantly read their memories and thoughts and even being able to control the effected target. Effecting even memories. Equipment Kirk refrains from using items, except one. The '''Tokyo Blade. The Tokyo blade is one of the most powerful things in all of existence. A living sword that can cut through space, time, dimensions, and even concepts themselves. Separation: '''The Tokyo Blade has been said to have the power to cut '''Anything that exists, did exist, and will exist. And this has mostly been shown to be true. The Tokyo Blade can cut through dimensions and even souls. The Tokyo Blade can also cut apart a persons power (meaning that if a person ever steals another persons power or gain a power boost that isn't from themselves, Kirk can separate it). At its strongest it was shown to be able to cut entire concepts and conceptual beings in half. '''Fusion: '''The Tokyo Blade's power can also work fuse or bring things together, a perfect opposite of its cutting power. Just as it can cut through anything, It can bring things together. It can cause Nuclear fusion, fuse two beings together, and even fuse together things such as timelines, universes, or concepts. '''Selective Phasing: '''The Tokyo Blade can select what kind of objects it wants to cut, going through it's own scabbard for surprise attacks. It can specifically select which part of the blade goes intangible, and it's been shown it can instantly go intangible and tangible. Trivia * Kirk is apart of the Ultraverse, frequently traveling between the Multiverses and different timelines for his own goals. * Kirk likes to make pop-culture references and apparently likes old music * Kirk is a fan of the band "Red Hot Chili Peppers" * Kirk's favorite smell is lavender * Kirk once criticized to his own Author (that's me) about making him too Over Powered.